


In another reality

by samvenusneptune



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvenusneptune/pseuds/samvenusneptune
Summary: Deku, assumes to be quirkless, has lost all hope to ever become a hero. What happens when qirks just start showing up? How is this possible? How does it work? All Might is very interested in this as are many others.





	1. Chapter 1

At age 4:  
Izuku midoryia POV:  
Mommy told me we were going to the doctor to check on my quirk. She seems a little worried because my quirk hasn’t shown up yet but I’m not. I know i’ll Be okay and i’ll Be a hero. I’ll save her just like all Might.

We get to the doctors and they do multiple tests and x-rays. I’m not sure why they have to do so many but I know my mom is very worried. She keeps picking and her nails.

To help her I hold her hand and she gives me a weak smile. My mom has always worried about me. Ever since I was a little baby, I never knew why she worried so much but she does. 

I always tell she doesn’t need to worry but she does. So I will become a hero and save her! She won’t ever have to worry about me again! I’ll be the best hero and defeat all the villains so she won’t ever have to worry again!

We spent a long time taking tests but when they were finally over it seemed like they weren’t certain with their answers. 

“So?” My mom asked. We were sitting in the doctors office in swirly chairs waiting to be told the answer. 

“Well it seems with all information we’ve collected that your son is different. How you may ask? Well... usually people with a quirk have this in their foot” the doctor said pointing to a picture.

“And usually people with out a quirk have a foot looking like this.” He said pointing to another foot. “But as it seems your foot is like one we’ve never seen before. Here are the x-rays.” He said pulling up a picture.

“As you can see it doesn’t look like either. We thought we were mistaken but as we took more and more tests it just left us confused. But seeing that your quirk hasn’t shown up yet and it’s been about 3 months we are just going to assume it won’t ever show up.” The doctor told us.

I was a little confused, what wouldn’t show up? “What do you mean?” I asked. My mom looked shocked and sad.

“I mean you won’t ever get a quirk kid. Guess it’s just not for you.” He says. With those words I froze. I could faintly feel the toy all might slip from my hands. The doctor and my mom where muffled voices in the background.

I was so shook, I couldn’t think. All I did was sit there in silence. I think maybe my mom told me it’s time to go before she picked me and put me in the car. The whole time I was quiet. Not a single noise.

We got home and I went to my room. It started to sink in and I started to cry. I couldn’t believe I would never be able to save my mom. I can’t believe I won’t be able to be like all Might.

My dreams were crushed and with them my heart. I tried to search up some all Might videos maybe they might help me. Maybe I can find a loop through it. Maybe I can cheat the system.

Though as I watched the videos it seemed I already new I would never find one. My mom came in to tell me it was dinner but I asked her a question instead of listening.

“Can I... be a hero too?” I asked as I had tears coming down my cheeks and pointing to the computer screen. She ran up to my side and hugged me and started to cry.

“I’m sorry izuku, I’m so sorry.” She cried as she held me. So I was truly helpless, Truly incapable of being a hero. That’s when I lost hope for the first time. That’s when I understood why my mom worried so much.

Why I should worry, why I will worry. Why I will still continue to stop my mom from worrying. I lost hope of Saving my mom and my mom had no hope I would be saved.

A four year old with a missing father, a bully, and no quirk. This is truly my story, this is where I belong.


	2. Where it first began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Really hope your enjoying this so far! I know the first chapter was really short but not all of them will be like that! Anyhow please enjoy this chapter

Izuku age 4:

Nothing got better since then. In fact it got worse, Kacchan started to bully me because I was quirkless. I always stood my ground though. I may be quirkless but that doesn’t mean I can’t stand up for someone.

“C-come on! You already made him cry!” I said with my fists raised.

“And what are you gonna do about it?! Your just a quirkless wanna be!” Kacchan told me.

“I’ll f-fight back!” I told him. He and his friends laughed.

“Go ahead and try!” He yelled. I went home that day with very bad burns. I knew I could never let my mom worry about this so took our first aid and put it outside so I could access it when needed.

I learned how to fix myself at a young age because of that. I would never let my mom find out because I wouldn’t want to burden her. She did know about the bullying though that couldn’t be helped.

She noticed how differently Kacchan would act around me. Mothers always knew but I still tried to hide the fact that he hurt me as best I could. I would always try to hide it if I could.

I will always try to ease my moms pay if I could. I love my mom so much. So yes I fixed my wounds. Some might say I should have told her about Kacchan but it’s not only her.

Kacchan has a high chance of becoming a hero, I don’t wanna ruin that for him. I respect him even if he burns me. I respect him because of his potential and his determination. I know deep down he cares but his pride won’t let him show that.

I will respect him because I know that’s what a hero should do. 

__________

Me and Kacchan were hanging out today because our parents wanted to. Kacchan was not happy by this news and so he gave me a look to express that. 

I knew Kacchan wouldn’t be happy but if my mom was happy then I would try my very best to get us to get along.

For the most part we did or at least as well as we can. There was no burns but Kacchan did yell at me a lot. Of course I expected there to be yelling so there was no surprise there.

When it was over me and my mom went home and relaxed.

_______________

Kacchan POV:

That damn nerd thinks he can beat me? He thinks he actually has a shot? I growled as I saw them leave.

“Why don’t you like izuku?” The hag asked.

“Because He’s A pebble trying to act like a rock! He makes me angry!” I yelled.

“So you find him intimidating?” My mom asked as if I gave her that answer.

“What?! He’s a quitkless losers who won’t amount to anything! He’s nothing and won’t ever be anything!” I yelled.

“Right... well I’m glad he puts effort in trying to be your friend. He’s really nice i’m Sure he can make friends with anyone if he wanted to.” My mom told me.

“I don’t need friends! They will only drag me down! Especially deku! He’ll get in my way more than he already is!” I yell.

“So you admit he is a challenge to you.” She says.

I growl at her and run inside. Who does she think she is? Of course he doesn’t challenge me. He’s nothing and I’m amazing. He’s nothing and I’m amazing. I repeat that a couple times.

I’m not sure why he gets under my skin so much but I don’t care. He won’t mean anything to me when I’m at UA. I won’t even remember his name.

____________

Izuku POV:

Today was another play date with Kacchan. It seemed like mom wanted to get out more so I did my best to get me and Kacchan to get along so she can spend time with her friend with out worrying about me.

It’s been a few months since the doctor and i’ve Been learning to get use to the fact that I’m quirkless. I think maybe hanging out today will help me get my mind off it.

We were riding our bikes outside while the parents were talking on the drive way in lawn chairs. It was going just fine till I did a wrong turn and my bike lost balance causing me to fall.

I was bleeding on my side and knees when I started to get up. My arm hurt very badly and my cuts stung.

“Deku?” Kacchan asked. He went over to me and saw I was hurt. “Mrs midoryia! Deku fell! He looks hurt!” 

I could hear my moms foot steps as they came near. She looked at me and tears formed in hear eyes. She cradled my head and told Kacchan’s mom to get a first aid.

“Izuku baby you will be okay. Your gonna be just fine. Your gonna be fine.” She whispered this but it seemed like it was more to herself then me. 

My arm hurt so bad so I put my hand over it to see if it would help. Strangely enough it did. The pain went away. I put my and on my huts and they started to heal also. My moms eyes went wide as she watched me do this.

Kacchan’s mom came back and she dropped the first aid when she say what happened.

“I thought izuku had no quirk.” She said.

“So did I.” My mom replied.

That’s when we thought we discovered my one quirk. Boy were they Surprised when they found that was not the only one I had but i’ll Get to that later. 

Feeling drained from whatever I just did I fell asleep in my moms arms. When I woke up I was in my bed with a blanket on.

I sat up and looked at myself. I wasn’t sure what I did to make the pain go away but it left a scar on my arm next to my elbow.

I left my room and went towards the living till I heard some voices and stopped in the hall.

“So what happened?” Kacchan’s mom asked.

“I took him to the hospital to find out what was happening and they took some tests.” My mom explained.

“Well? What were the results?” She asks.

“I guess they were wrong, izuku isn’t quirkless. They said they aren’t sure why but he has a quirk. I’m not sure why his quirk is healing though. No one from his family has that.” My mom says.

Mrs. bakugou hums in response. “Well I’m glad he’s okay.” She says.

“Me too, I think he broke his arm when he fell but he healed it. It did leave a mark on his arm by his elbow though.” My mom says.

“I guess the drawback is he gets too tired using his energy like that.” Kacchan’s mom says. My mom hums in response. Well I guess that answers my questions.

Maybe now I can be a hero! But... it’s not really a useful quirk to take down bad guys. At least I have one though!

With that I came out of my Hiding place and walked over to my mom and mrs bakugou.

“Hi baby how do you feel?” My mom asked.

“Fine, I was listening. Do I have a quirk to save people?” I asked. She smiled at me.

“Yes, you will save lots of people. Just be careful okay?” She says. I nod and we hug. 

They told me some more about what happened and as it turns out I was asleep the entire time. That explains why I don’t remember anything. 

“Is Kacchan okay?” I ask.

“Yeah he didn’t get hurt so don’t worry. He won’t ever admit it but I think he was a little worried.” Mrs bakugou says.

“Okay. I’m happy I have a quirk now” I say. They both smile and agree and we have dinner.

__________

Kacchan POV:

It’s been about a week and a half since stupid deku got a quirk. After he fell of his bike he healed himself and passed out.

Everyone was frantic like he was gonna die. But just like always he got right back up again and now he has a quirk. 

He is so annoying, he always seems to get back up no matter how bad he fell. Always follows me around, always bothering me with hero’s, always trying to give me appreciation. 

I can’t stand him. When he passed out it made me think he might not get back up. I’ll be honest it kinda scared me a little but I put that to the back of my mind.

He’s nothing, he’ll only drag me down. Now our parents are hanging out constantly so we have to hang out too. It’s irritating.

Today was another day of doing my best not to blow up the damn nerd. He always acts like he’s so much better so much holier. He’s nothing. He’ll always be nothing. Always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter finished! Bakugou is a little worried huh? Just you Wait my boy it doesn’t get better. Izuku is going to come out on top! Anyhow hope you liked it!


	3. As if it’s not confusing enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m going to try and update consistently but you know writers block😅. I’m glad some of you liked it! Also if you feel like giving feedback I’m okay with it! But please be respectful of people’s feelings. Away here you go!

Izuku POV: 

Today me and Kacchan were hanging out, we were getting along pretty well with parents around. He decided today he would go to the forest and I joined him. Our parents told us to stay in their line of vision and not go far. We went out and it was pretty quiet.

“Hey Kacchan, do you think I have a chance at becoming a... a hero now that I have a quirk?” I asked. 

He stopped and so did I. He slowly turned around and if death had a face that face would be Kacchan’s. Like if he started at me long enough I would die.

“You? A hero?! Are you kidding?! Your nothing! Even with a quirk your nothing! Your just a helpless stupid nerd! Stop getting in my way and just learn your damn place!” He yelled. His hands erupted with explosions and he started to yell at me.

He came at me and I put my arms up in defense. I hope he doesn’t leave a mark, then my mom would know. I waited for the impact but it wasn’t bad, it felt like a bounce almost.

I turned my head up and cracked my eyes open. Kacchan wasn’t anywhere by me. He wouldn’t run, so what happened?

“K-Kacchan?” I asked. No response. “Kacchan?!” I yelled out. Then out of no where Kacchan burst from some bushes with his quirk erupting from his hands and murder on his face.

“DEKU!! WHO HELPED YOU! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!?” Kacchan yelled as he came at me.

“I-I don’t know what you mean!” I said and put my arms up again to shield me. An invisible like field formed around me. “Woah... so that’s what you mean. Did... did you get bounced off of this?” I asked.

“HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!!” Kacchan yelled. I heard footsteps and saw my mom and Kacchan coming up behind me.

“I-izuku?” My mom gasped as she saw me.

“Mom! What’s happening!?” I asked starting to get scared of what I did.

“D-does izuku have two quirks...?” Mrs bakugou asked. 

Next thing I knew I was getting this massive headache. I fell to my knees and held myself up with my arms.

“Izuku?! Are you okay?!” My mom asked coming up next to me.

“My head, it hurts.” I said and then I blacked out. I could see little patches of memory. My mom in the car. at the hospital. A mask on my face while my mom stood above me.

I started to wake up for real this time and my headache was not completely gone but also not thrashing in my head.

I blinked a few times before I adjusted to the lighting. I was in a hospital room alone with a band on my wrist.

“Mom?” I asked. No one answered but that’s because no one was in the room.

Then the door opened and my mom and the doctor came through.

“Oh good your awake.” The doctor said. 

“Izuku! Are you okay? Do you know what that was?” She asked.

“I’m fine, I’m not sure what happened.” I said.

“Well from what we gathered from your friends and mom, it seems you have another quirk. We’re not sure how and not sure why but you do. We also aren’t sure if thats the last one. You might gain more.” The doctor explained.

“So... I have two quirks?” I asked.

“Yes and possibly more. You have the healing quirk and a telepathic quirk. We still need research about your 2nd quirk to know what it does but we know it can make a force field.” The doctor explains.

“What do you mean ‘still need research’?” My mom asked.

“Well we were wondering if we can have Izuku come work with some pro hero’s and scientists to help and understand what’s happening with him, I think that would benefit him.” The doctor said.

“Pro heroes?” I asked excited.

“Yeah, they have a base and you would probably go up there to work with some heroes and scientists. We would be able to pay for housing if you chose.” The doctor says.

“How far is the base?” My mom asked.

“It’s about an hour from here in a car.” He said.

“Will you provide a ride to school and back?” She asked.

“Yeah, we will provide anything necessary.” He told us.

My mom stayed quietly. She must be thinking.

“Please mom” I said.

She looked at me and sighed.

“Of course, but he’s not working with the heroes until he turns 5.” My mom said.

“When is that?” The doctor asked.

“In about 5 months.” My mom said.

“Of course Mrs midoryia” The doctor says as he exits the room.

“So... I’m working with heroes?” I asked.

“Yeah... But first mommy is gonna spend time with you before you leave.” She tells me.

“Okay. This cool, I have two quirks.” I said.

“Yeah, your gonna be the best hero.” She tells me.

“Yeah!” I say.

__________

Kacchan’s POV:

That little twerp must have gone to magic camp or something because there is no way he has two quirks.

I couldn’t believe it when the doctor told me. How dare he. I’m the best, I have to succeed. He can’t beat me, he’s nothing, he’s a pebble. Just a pebble.

I won’t let him try and get on my level. I’m the best and he needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn’t post, I had some homework to finish. But with that said I hope you liked this chapter! Izuku midoryia is finally getting what He deserves! Sorry bakugou... you need to know you don’t have to be the best! Also thanks for the kudos!


	4. settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in forever but I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it, I hope you like it.

Inko midoriya pov:

It's honestly kinda frightening, izuku is only 4 and he has 2 quirks. nobody has ever heard of that except for old tails of a villain with multiple quirks. the doctors made it sound like he was a science project for them. I know that's not what they meant but I can't help but worry, he's my son after all. I thought maybe having a son with a healing quirk wouldn't be so tough to handle but then he got another quirk and now I'm just worrying over little things. he's so fragile, too little, he doesn't know the weight has to carry yet. no one know the challenges he might face.

I still can't believe he's going to be working with heroes. I shouldn't have to worry about my son leaving the nest until he's in college and now it's like they're taking his childhood not only from him but from me too. I'm glad he's not worried about any of this, it helps me also put in a brave face. he's so little, too little. he's already faced so many challenges no 4 year old should have to face, and not to mention alone. I wish I could be there, I wish I could help in some way, to make it all better but I guess some things just have to run it's course.

the scientists at least let me stay with him till he's 5. it's still too little, still not enough time. why would the world put so much pressure on this baby boy? on her baby boy? they were first worried he couldn't have a quirk and then kacchan turned on him and now he has two. It shouldn't be aloud, he shouldn't have to worry, I shouldn't have to worry. the world isn't fair and I hope izuku can hold on, I don't know what I would do if he couldn't. I'm still grateful, I get 5 months and I won't lose them.

march is still kinda cold, I wish it was warmer so we could go to the park to play or have a picnic. cocoa is just fine though along with blanket forts, it can work. it's been a week since the news, it feels like the time is moving too fast. they decided today they would make a blanket fort and drink cocoa while watching (re-watching) all might shows. Izuku was basically the sun, too bright for her eyes.

"are you ready? the cocoa is finished, do you have the blankets?" I asked him.

"yeah! I also got the chairs! I'm so excited" Izuku cheered. she laughed softly at his cuteness, too little.

"good, you grab the other side as I grab this one. on three we'll flip the blanket up and on the chairs. ready? one... two... three!" I told him and we flipped the blanket on top of the chairs to make a roof. I handed him a mug and he grabbed the little treats and drinks while he crawled into the fort. I turned the show on and followed in after him, Izuku handed me a mug and we both snuggled into the blankets and he did his rocking back and forth thing when he got excited while we waited for all might to show up on the show. too small.

we watched all might fight criminals as we drank our cocoa and eat out treats. I don't want him to lose this precious time, he's too little. we watched for hours as the sun went down. we ended up falling asleep in the living room surrounded by blankets and our mugs. maybe a picnic would have been nice but I think this was perfect.

______________________________________

Izuku POV:

it's been about a month since the doctor talked to us about heroes. I can tell my moms been thinking about it a lot, she does this thing where she moves her lips silently while she thinks. I started to notice this a while ago and learned to read her lips, she worries a lot. I do my best to stop her worrying with a smile and it usually works for a while. today my mom thought it would be fun to visit kacchan and Mrs. bakugou today. I'm kinda excited, I haven't talked to kacchan since we found my second quirk. I wonder if he thinks I can be a hero now, will he be excited about the hero training thing I have?

we drove to the park since it was starting to get warmer. we saw the bakugous and waved. my mom stayed with the adults while I followed kacchan through the park to adventure. we found all sorts of neat bugs and frogs. adventuring with kacchan is the best because he always knows where to go and what to do, he's practically a hero right now. kacchan seemed put off by something today and I just can't place it, maybe he's sick.

"kacchan are you okay? you seem different today." I asked. he stopped abruptly. I must've said something wrong.

"am I okay? am _I_ okay? I'm Perfect, I'm The Best! Of Course I'm Okay! _You're_ The One That's Not Okay!" he yells. I didn't know what he meant by that so I stayed quiet. we started walking and found some more frogs.

"you know, you're really amazing, I hope I can be as good a hero as you some day." I say. wrong again. he turns to me with blasting hands and I get launched back. I land on my butt with my cheats feeling fried.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! YOU'LL NEVER BE A HERO!" kacchan yells at me. he burns my arms and they start to bleed.

"b-but I have a quirk now" I tremble. He crackles as if he's heard a funny joke.

"HERE'S THE THING DEKU! YOU HAVE A HEALING AND PSYCHIC QUIRK! YOU'LL NEVER BE A HERO WITH THOSE! HECK! YOU'LL NEVER BE A HERO WITH ANY QUIRK!" he explains. he blows me up again for good measure. once he's finished I go to the bathroom to look at the damage. since the scientists told me not to use my quirk with out further research I decided to clean it up by myself. he burned my arms pretty bad, they'll probably be bruised for a few days, my stomach should be fine. at least it's not as bad as it could have been.

I looked around to see if they possibly kept a first aid around but no luck. I used toilet paper and water to the best of my abilities. once finished it seemed like I could just wear my jacket and I should be fine. I put everything away and was almost ready to leave. then the words sank in. 'you'll never be a hero with any quirk'. I started to cry, I tried my best to hold it back and smile but it just couldn't stay back. when I finally settled down I left the bathroom.

I found my mom looking around the playground and the bakugous gone. she finally spotted me as I walked up to her.

"hey baby, you ready to go home?" she asked. I nodded and we left the park. when we got home I went strait to bed. when mt mom tucked me in I couldn't help but flinch. she noticed.

"you okay Izuku?" she said in her mothers voice. I forced a nod, she gave me a look. she knew that wasn't the truth. " you don't have to tell me. the world isn't kind and I'm sorry it hurts you, but you have to hold on." she whispered. I started to cry and she wrapped her arms around me. I flinched again but I couldn't help it. it came too naturally. I eventually went to sleep.

__________________________

mitsuki/Bakugou's mom POV:

it didn't come as a shock to see katsuki yelling at us it's time to leave the park. the drive home was quiet, too quiet. usually katsuki would be grumbling about food or people but not now. it's been this way since izuku got a quirk. I don't know what kind of toll this was taking on him and didn't know why either. I wanted to help but she didn't know how. I loved my son but I just don't know how to do the feelings. usually my husband would take care of it but he seemed lost too.

If only he would tell us what he wanted from him. he was so closed off and secluded. I'm glad he has his confidence and pride to walk on or I don't know how he would get by. I hope he can get through it on his own if he isn't able to talk to us. he has such talent and a lot of closed feelings.

____________________________

Inko POV:

it's 2 months in and 3 to go. I've noticed izuku is acting differently. he seems to be scared of physical contact. every time I try to touch him in some way he flinches and jumps away. I have a feeling it has something to do with katsuki but I don'y wanna make him uncomfortable. I wish I could help him but it seems to be his battle, no matter how hard I try to help. what could've made my baby izuku so afraid to get touched? so afraid to even let his mother touch him? It hurts my heart to see him flinch. what can I do? to help the him? practically nothing. I will always be here for him but only if he would give me a chance. he's too little, why does he have the world?

today we decided to go to the mall. I thought I should get a new set of shoes my other pair is getting too scuffed up. Izuku always likes to go to the hero stores and get merchandise so I thought he would have fun. he'll get home from school soon and we'll be on our way. I'm finishing the dishes as I hear the door open.

"welcome home Izuku!" I call as I dry my hands and I hear the door slam while Izuku hiccups and run to his room. I go to his room to see why he seems to be upset. I hear him hiccup and sniffle. I knock lightly. "Izuku? can I come in?" I almost whisper. He quiets for a second and I hear a tiny yes. I walk in and see his eyes red and watery. I run to his bed and wrap him in a hug and he cry's into my shoulder. I wait till he can breath. "wanna tell me whats wrong?"

"a-am I a bad person?" he asks in a whisper and it seems like all my fears have caught up to me before I can even blink.

"no! no... you're not a bad person. you're one of the best people I know." I tell him.

"you have to say that because you're my mom. if i'm a good person then why do people not like me? am I doing something wrong? I just don't understand." he asks. I'm not sure how to respond at first. I wasn't prepared for such a question yet.

"I may have to tell you that as your mom but it doesn't mean I don't believe it. sometimes, no matter how good you are, people still don't like you. you can't make everyone like you, it will never happen. you need to know your value, and if you need help realizing it I will always be here to tell you how amazing and good and brave you are." I tell him.

"I just wish I could get rid of this feeling." he tells me. my heart hurts, he's too little.

"I know... sometimes, you have to take the rainstorm to get the rainbow. you'll get your rainbow Izuku and you better believe it will be the brightest rainbow ever." I tell him and him kisses on his freckles. he giggles and hugs me.

"thank you" he tells me. too little. there had better be a big fat rainbow and soon or I will rain down on the heavens myself. I continue to hold him for a while. we can go to the mall tomorrow. today seems too packed.

________________

Izuku POV:

Today was supposed to be fun. we planned on going to the mall and getting some hero figures. I was very excited. I went to school and took notes on the lessons until lunch and he sat down to eat. I noticed koemi, a beautiful girl in his class. she had caught my eye. I liked her a lot, I could never talk to her though so I would stair at her beautiful black hair and amazing smile at lunch. today koemi was stairing at me today, so I blushed. she started to walk over to me. I didn't know how to react so I just watched her come over.

"hi midoriya!" she waved. I think my brain just short circuited. I stumble over a response of my own and she makes a giggle. "you look really... nice today." she complimented. it sounded kinda weird but I didn't think about it too much because my heart was a giant drum in my ears. "I think your kinda cute... would you... would..."she started. I couldn't believe this. it was too good, she called me cute. I looked back to her when I heard her make a small noise. her face looked like it was about to combust.

she started to crackle, she turned to her friends while just stood there confused. "i'm sorry I couldn't hold it in!" she called. 

"you have to ask him out! a dare is a dare koemi!" her friend called.

"oh please, I would like to at least leave with some dignity. like anyone would ask a weirdo like you out." she scoffed and went to her friends while they laughed. the whole cafeteria was listening and they started to laugh too. I held in my tears and ran out of the room. I cried till the bell rang and then went to class. at least 3 other girls asked me out as a joke as well. the second time I got my hopes up but soon found them to be crushed as well. 

as the day went on I was found to be the laughing stock of the school. again. when I got home I could barley register the words my mom said before my mind started to run and so did my water works. it was probably rude to slam the door but I was frustrated. what was I doing wrong?

I was pretty nice, I kept to my own bisness. I even had a quirk now, why would they still hate me? was I not being nice enough? was I being too demanding? why can't I just be like kacchan? he was so amazing and I'm just me. maybe I was too plain, maybe I didn't have a nice enough quirk. maybe I was just born defective, maybe I was just born wrong. my mom made a soft knock at my door. I didn't know if I wanted to tell her about it but I knew she would worry so I let her in. 

I never gave away what happened but I did get some information to help from her. she was right, I do have a rainstorm. I guess all I can do is just hope for it to end, i'll be happy just as long as it stops, no rainbow needed. I hope I didn't worry my mom too much. I tried my very best not to flinch when she gave me a hug and I think she didn't notice. it was hard to let people touch me now, I just expected it to be the worst I guess.

today may not have been good but maybe tomorrow will be. yeah, tomorrow might just have a rainbow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! it's finished! I'm trying to not have like a billion chapters but that means having longer ones. I feel like a billion chapters is intimidating and my other ones weren't long enough. feel free to leave some advise on how long/short you want it! and please leave your thoughts on the story and where it's going! it really helps in case I get writers block! but I have some ideas for now so don't worry. anyway bye!


	5. rainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know sometimes you may think I died but I didn't. I hope you like this new chapter! feedback is always welcome as long as you use appropriate language! please tell me what you think will happen next! it really helps! anyhow, to the story.

Izuku's POV:

it's been two weeks since I first became the riot of my school. girls were asking me out all over. you might expect me to be ecstatic but they only ever mean it as a joke. I just decided to not respond, maybe it will just die down. things have been getting a little better. I met this new kid who doesn't know who I am. I hope he doesn't get mad at me for being his friend instead of someone like kacchan. 

he's really nice, his name is Taro. we both like super heroes, he sits by me at lunch. his favorite super hero is endeavor, he says he likes his flames. he doesn't know I have a quirk but I will tell him soon. his quirk is nightmare, he can make what ever nightmare he can think of become real for a couple minutes then it disappears. he's shown me an example of a clown before. 

today was a regular day, me and Taro decided to sit outside today. after class I went to our familiar tree and sat down. Taro was already there and smiled as I sat down. we ate in a nice silence. 

"you know I never thanked you" Taro said to me. I was very confused.

"thanked me for what?" I asked.

"for becoming my friend. I was new and I could've ended up with anyone as my friend but it was you who decided to ask me to sit by me. I'm really happy you asked me to because I thought I might never find new friends here. especially because of my quirk, most people think it's a villain quirk, but you were nice to me. so, thank you for being my friend." he said. I started to cry, he was being real, he wasn't lying. he was happy about being my friend.

I hugged him and he hugged me. Taro is amazing. I felt something tug in my heart and I realized I liked him in maybe a different way. for some reason I was fine with that, if it was just Taro it didn't seem like a big deal. 

we finished lunch and went to class. when I got home that day I think my mom could tell how happy I was. Taro is one of the best things in my life and he wants to be my friend. he wasn't tricking me and he wasn't lying. he genuinely was happy that I was his friend. I don't think I could ever ask for anything else.

_______________________________

Inko POV: 

Izuku was very happy today when he got home. we decided to go to the mall today, I saw a store with some nice new outfits and I heard Izuku say he saw a new all might figure he liked. I think with his happy attitude he would like to go to the mall.

"welcome home Izuku!" I called as he opened the door.

"Hi mom! how was your day?" He chirped. he skipped over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"it was good. you seem more happy today, whats up?" I asked.

"I made a friend, I didn't know if we were friends before but now I know we're friends." he said.

"that's fantastic Izuku! I'm so happy!" I tell him. he smiles back. "well then in celebration we should go to the mall, I saw some super hero stores." Izuku cheered in response. we went to the mall and walked around. we decided to go to my store first. 

"what about this one?" I asked Izuku. he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I went into the dressing room and tried it on. I looked in the mirror but I don't think I can make it work. I changed out and came back to Izuku.

"are you gonna buy it?" he asks me. I shake my head. "why?"

"I can't make it look nice." I say. he tilted his head to the side a little. 

"what do you mean? you look pretty, you can make anything nice." he tells me. I got tears in my eyes. "sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" 

"no, no. they're happy tears, sometimes you just need to cry. thank you Izuku." I tell him. he smiles at me. 

"so, will you get it?" He asked.

"yeah, I think I will." I tell him. we pay and go to the hero store. we look around for a while until Izuku stats screaming. I race over to where he is. "what wrong?!" 

"ALL MIGHT! he- he- he-" Izuku starts hyperventilating as he points to a sign. I look up and see why he's so spazzy. it says all might will be coming to the store in the next month for pictures. "HE'S COMING TO THIS STORE! this store! oh my gosh! this is huge! WE HAVE TO GO! mom! mom!" 

"yes, we'll go, don't worry. breath Izuku, breath." I tell him. he starts to jump up and down. "oh my gosh, Izuku calm down." he finally relaxes and he gets his figurine along with an extra poster with information on the all might appearance. I guess Izuku's rainbow is finally coming, it's about time.

____________________

Izuku's POV:

it's been a week since I found out about all might's showing. I have been on the edge of my seat. with this boost of confidence I decided to tell Taro about me being quirkless. when we were finally let out for lunch I went to our tree where Taro was sitting waiting for as usual. 

"Hi Taro" I said. he waved and I sat down next to him. "I have something to tell you, I was kinda afraid to tell you before but now I think I can." I say. he nods slowly and I take a deep breath. "I-I'm quirkless or at least that's how everyone knows me." I say. truthfully I wasn't quirkless but I think I should take one step at a time. I wanna tell him the truth before I get to the really freaky stuff like two quirks.

he sits there for a second. "that's you? you're the one everyone is talking about? why didn't you ever you tell me?!" he yelled. I flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, I was scared, you were really nice." I said. 

"uggh!" he yelled and stomped off, my confidence spree has officially worn off. I started to cry.

"wow deku, you couldn't even trick the new kid into being your friend. you really aren't good at anything." I heard kacchan sneer. "useless deku, forever alone." 

I started to cry even more, and he started to laugh. I got up and ran away from there. I ran to the back of the school to be alone. I cried until the bell rang and I went to class. I could hear people whispering about again. it was easier to ignore when Taro was by my side. I just sat there and did my best to ignore him. 

when I went home that day I didn't even try to talk to my mom. I don't think it would do anything. for the rest of the week Taro ignored me and I sat alone at lunch. I could see him talking to other kids. I tried my best not to cry everyday. so far I was doing okay. until Friday came.

"hey midoryia" Taro said to me at lunch. "I think I may have over-reacted. I think you're awesome and I'd like to ask you something." he told me. I was so full of hope. "will you go out with me?" I looked at him with owl eyes.

"yes!" I shouted. he burst out laughing. I sat there confused. 

"he thought I was Serious!" he shouted to the group of people behind him and they started to laugh too. I then realized what was happening. "your a loser and I'm sorry I ever wasted my time on you" he told me. 

it stung. It more than stung. It felt heart wrenching. he walked off that day and didn't look back. after that I decided if I can't beat em join em. I laughed when they pretended to ask me out as if I thought it was halerious too. I didn't want to think about how Taro hurt me anymore. the worst thing was he used to care. he actually cared and now he doesn't. he never faked it. that's the worst. at least the others never actually meant what they said to me. Taro cared for me once. that's why it hurt.

the thing about rainbows is they aren't forever. they last maybe a couple hours then they disappear. that was my life. full of lots of rainstorms and little rainbows. maybe I'm not being greatful but I can't help but cry when I think of Taro, or of Kacchan. so I'll just smile and laugh and move on. I can't sit here and cry. I'll wait for my next rainbow and until then I'll keep my head high and dance in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I was writing this I kept getting interrupted but I finished it! poor deku and his rainstorm. don't worry, his sunshine is coming soon! probably next chapter or the one after that but soon! when he meets all might I have something planned.


End file.
